MAXIMUM RIDE AND TWILIGHT- Book 1
by Sarah Connell
Summary: Max and Fang are dating in high school, but when fang find out the red-headed wonder moved to forks, Washing ton and goes to the same school he finds her. but when max fines out she's hurt and when edward see's max after being dumped by Bella swan will he try to get with her? read on to find out


**Chapter 1- get away **

**Maximum Ride is fifteen and is a bird child, she and her best friends, Iggy Green, Nudge Green, Fang Ryan, Gazzy Love and Angel Love all had avian bird DNA injected into their genes and now are two percent bird and ninety- eight percent human meaning they all have wings and can fly, they were kidnapped at birth and taken to a place called the school, where evil scientists experimented on them and Max found her real mom and half-sister, DR. Martinez and Ella Martinez and Iggy and Nudge were adopted together and so were Gazzy and his biological sister Angel Love, there adopted brother is Garrett Love who's twenty years old. **

**Max has known fang the longest he is three months younger than her, Iggy is six months younger, nudge is about twelve and is a sixth grader at Ashland middle school and Gazzy and Angel are nine and ten and are in fourth and third grade and so they all live in a coldasack together and Max, fang, and Iggy were on their way to the bus stop when Max's biological brother Ari Bachelor came and he lives with their father Jeb Bachelor, Jeb and Dr. Martinez just divorced after fifteen years of marriage and Ari is sixteen, a year older than max and is going to be a seventh grader and came with his buddies, Mark, Mike, and Mario Macalester, Ari was very protective of max still even though he lives with their father, and she lives with their mother. And they are very close friends as well as siblings. "hey Max" he said "hi Ari" she said and they hugged and Fang gave Ari a dirty look, Fang despised Ari and hated him, he's always hated Ari because Ari almost killed him once when he was fourteen and has never forgiven him now Fang is fifteen like max and he just kept walking Iggy liked Ari they were like best friend so he came and shook his hand "hey Ari" he said "hey Ig" he said "so how was your summer sis" said Ari "very exciting" she said "oh? How?" he asked "oh me an Fang really got to hang out and spend quality time together, which I like" "come on max" said Fang "you guys go ahead I need to have a privet word with him first I'll meet you there" she said "okay see yea there" said Fang and they all left and Ari said "what's up?"**

"**Ari I have something to tell you, it's about fang" she said "okay what is it is he okay?" "yes he's fine it's just that I'm in love with him, and when I was spending time with him my feelings for him got stronger, so I need you help" "with what?" he asks "I need you to try to befriend him and have him tell you how he feels about me?" "why can you ask him?" he said "because I'm afraid to, please Ari" she said "I can try for you but he still hates me" "then apologize" she said "I've tried but he won't give me a chance to even do that, if I help you promise me you tell him that I need to talk to him when we get there" "I promise Ari" she said and he gave her a warm smile "thank you" he said and hugged her strongly.**

**So they walked to the bus stop together "so I take it you want to date Fang?" he asked max on the way "yes I do but I doubt he feels the same for me, I mean we been friend since birth, I think he just wants to be friend but I want you to see if he likes me more than a friend" "I can do that" he said "thank you Ari" she said "anything for my sister" he said and he stood with his friend and max went over to Fang, "hey max" he said "hey Fang" "um Ari needs to talk to you privately" max said to him "I'm not talking to him" "he just wants to apologize but you never give him the chance to" "because I'll never forgive him for almost killing me Max, he's not my friend and never will be, I don't care what you or he says to me I hate him, so no I won't talk to him so he can forget it" said fang "I'll let him know then" she said and she went over to Ari "so what'd he say?" he asks "he's never going to forgive you for almost killing him, he said you'll never be his friend" she said "we'll see about that" said Ari "let me talk to him" said Ari and he went over to Fang "yo Fang" he said "what!" demanded fang "I just wanted to let you know you don't have to forgive me if you can't that's fine I'll understand, but I want you to know I'm mature now whether you believe it or not I'm so sorry for almost killing you last year, I've been working on my anger and I've gotten pretty good control over it, but I would like to start over and be your friend, at least think about it, because I really want to befriend you but I can't if you don't want to" he said to Fang and fang looked at him finally "why are you saying this?" he asks 'because I didn't mean any harm to you, I just wanted to teach you a lesson, not hurt you, now I deeply regret it and I wish I could take it all back" he said "well thank you for you apology Ari" said Fang "but I don't know if I can forgive you still what's done is done, but I'll think about it" "okay man thanks, I pray you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I really truly am sorry fang" said Ari, "thank you" he said and Ari shook his hand "anytime" he said and left "don't forget fang we need to talk sometime" he said "okay" said fang and Ari left. **

**Then the bus came and max and fang got on and sat together but were quiet the whole ride to school but all max wanted to do was kiss him tell him how she felt but she couldn't because she was scared. **


End file.
